The Barracuda Bites Again
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Sequel to The Barracuda. That story ends with Stella, the barracuda, a man killer, taking notice of Lester. This is what happens when she sets her sights on him. Plenty of B/J, some A/C and M/E. Also has some creature activity, unlike the original story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Barracuda Bites Again

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T for adult language and adult situations, but nothing explicit

Spoilers: Season 4, 5, especially Matt and Emily's back stories.

Description: Sequel to The Barracuda. That story ends with Stella, the barracuda, a man killer, taking notice of Lester. This is what happens when she sets her sights on him. Plenty of B/J, some A/C and M/E. Also has some creature activity, unlike the original story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: Should read The Barracuda first. This story starts the next day. I'm not a creature or fish expert. Although I did minor research online, please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to share your knowledge though. I might fix any blatant mistakes.

This Chapter, 1018 Words. I'm still editing and polishing. So far the whole story is about 8000 words, in seven chapters.

Chapter One, The Barracuda Bites Again

Jess and Becker stood just outside Ops, giggling and whispering.

"Good morning," said Emily, approaching with Matt.

Neither Jess nor Becker responded. Jess giggled as Becker played with her hair.

"What a disturbing sight," Matt said, "Becker acting like a school girl."

Emily laughed. "He is acting….unusual."

The Captain still didn't respond, all his attention absorbed by the pretty young woman caressing his hand.

"He's a bit distracted, isn't he?" asked Connor, walking up with Abby.

"Just be glad they aren't snogging, yet," said Matt. "I caught them yesterday."

"Kissing?" asked Abby. "What do you suppose brought this on?"

Matt and Connor exchanged looks.

"The Barracuda," said Matt.

"What?" asked Emily.

No one got a chance to answer as a young, tall blond woman walked out of Ops. She was humming.

"Good morning" she said happily.

No one but Emily responded.

"Good morning, Stella."

Stella smiled, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Emily," she said. She looked at the others with disdain. She then wriggled her hips, which were barely contained in the red skin-tight dress she wore, and sauntered away.

Everyone but Becker and Jess watched her leave. Abby, Connor and Matt exchanged worried looks.

"Who…" asked Connor.

"Maybe no one," said Abby hopefully.

Matt gave a low whistle. "No, she's definitely on the prowl for someone."

'On the prowl?" asked Emily. "Why do you describe her like a creature?"

Matt smiled. "Long story, Emily."

"Then you should begin to tell it," she said.

Abby laughed. "Good luck," she said to Matt. "Come on. Let's see what trouble Stella's starting."

Matt nodded, taking Emily's hand. She looked at him with curiosity. "You will tell me. You realize this, do you not?"

Matt just smiled.

Connor followed them into Ops, stopping to smack Becker lightly on the head. "Time to wake up, guys," he said.

Becker and Jess both blushed.

"Hi, Connor," said Jess. "I didn't see you."

Connor smirked. "Yeah. You were distracted." He winked at Becker.

Becker eyed him, but stayed close to Jess. He sighed. "Well, that didn't work."

"What?" asked Jess.

"Blotting out the world so there's only you and me."

She giggled, and leaned on her tip-toes to kiss him. "I suppose we should get to work," she said.

He lingered on her eyes. "Yeah. I guess."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm not letting you go just yet," she said, holding his hand as they walked into Ops.

"Everyone looks normal," said Abby, looking around the hub.

"Uh-oh," said Connor, pointing toward Lester's office. "I don't believe it."

"Me either," said Matt.

"What?" asked Emily.

Lester was standing in his office, eating from a basket of muffins.

"What's going on?" asked Jess.

"You were too….absorbed with Becker," said Connor, "but someone brought Lester muffins."

"So?" asked Jess.

"It was the barracuda," said Matt.

Jess and Becker's eyes widened.

"Oh, no," whispered Jess.

Becker chuckled. "This won't be pretty."

"Should we warn him?" asked Jess.

"I am sorry, but I am confused. What is a barracuda and why does the sight of Lester eating baked goods concern you all?" asked Emily.

Becker smirked. "You handle this one, Matt."

Matt eyed him. "I'd really rather not."

"Yes, I perceive that," said Emily. She hit him in the chest with her hand. He grimaced. "You will explain. Now."

Abby and Jess giggled.

"Well, you see…um," began Matt. He looked to Abby, Connor, Becker, and Jess. "Help."

They laughed.

"Stella Blanch," said Jess, "doesn't seem to mind if a bloke she fancies is interested or not."

"Or taken," said Abby.

"Yes, that too," said Jess, "and Lester is taken. So is Connor, so is Becker." To make the point, Jess grabbed Becker and kissed him.

"We get that, Jess, thanks," said Connor, making an ill face.

"I still do not understand. What makes you think Stella is interested in Lester?"

"The muffins," said everyone in unison.

"Muffins?" asked Emily with. "Are you joking with me?"

"They're really good," said Connor.

Abby shot a killer look his way.

"I turned her down, Abby, remember?"

Abby chuckled. "Sorry. She makes me mad."

Jess grunted in approval.

"I turned her down too, Jess," said Becker.

Jess smiled and hugged him.

Emily looked at them. "I sense that I have 'missed something."

Jess giggled. "A lot, Emily," she said. "I think we should warn Lester."

She began walking to his office.

"No! Jess, trust me. Do not get involved," said Becker.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him, and continued walking to the office.

Emily looked curiously at Matt. "You were uncomfortable speaking about Stella. Why?"

Matt groaned.

"She had him in her jaws," said Connor.

"Not helping," said Abby.

"You were….romantic with her?"

All the men snickered.

"There is nothing romantic about that woman," said Matt. Emily frowned. He took her hand. "It was before I met you. I had just arrived here, and well….I guess I fell for her tricks."

"You were in a relationship."

The men snickered louder.

"Stella is not the relationship type," said Becker.

"We had a fling," said Matt. "It was over in days, and I have no more interest in her whatsoever. I don't think I ever really did. I was lonely."

Emily nodded. "Thank you for your honesty."

Matt smiled, and kissed her gently.

"I do not think I like this….barracuda."

"Few women do," said Abby.

Emily looked at the other two men. "You," she said, indicating Becker, "and Connor had 'flings' as well?"

Connor snickered, and looked anxiously at Abby. "No. Never."

"Me either," said Becker.

"But believe us;" said Abby, "Stella tried."

"Did she," said Connor with a roll of his eyes.

Jess came back. "Lester doesn't believe me. He went on about how she was just, 'acknowledging my superior leadership with a small token of her esteem.' Sometimes he has such an ego," she said, rolling her eyes.

Becker laughed. "Don't worry, Jess. He'll get the picture soon enough."

The other men all grunted agreement.

"That's what worries me," said Jess.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

738 Words, this Chapter. This one is short, because I'm breaking into chapters where it seems to naturally stop. The chapters will not be uniform in length.

Chapter Two

Lester was happily eating his muffin when he became aware that his main team was staring at him. They didn't stop. Then they began whispering while they stared. After several minutes, he ventured out of his office.

"Alright, out with it," said Lester. "Why are you lot fascinated with me this morning? Not that you wouldn't be, because I am fascinating after all."

Jess sighed. "Someone tell him. Maybe he'll believe you."

"You do it, Becker. You were the last one on her hook."

"He was not, Matt," said Jess, clearly annoyed.

Becker chuckled, putting his arm around Jess. "No, I never was, Jess," he said, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good lord. I liked you aloof, Captain. Necking in my hub of operations. Very unprofessional."

Jess blushed, but Becker just smiled, pulling her closer to him.

Lester gave a small grunt. "If this display is over…"

"Lester, don't go," said Abby. She looked at the others. "It's about Stella."

Lester rolled his eyes. "You too, Miss Maitland? Parker already tried. Honestly, I have been admired before."

"Stella wants to do more than just admire you," said Matt.

Emily turned to him. "We are having a much detailed conversation concerning this woman," she said. "Soon."

Matt turned pink.

Becker smirked. "We can fill her in, can't we Connor?"

Connor smirked too. "Yep."

Emily frowned, crossing her arms in frustration.

"You're all over-reacting. Now, excuse me."

"Fine Lester, leave, but we're warning you. You're being hunted by the barracuda," said Connor.

"Again, I must ask what this word means," said Emily.

"Barracuda? It's a top predatory fish," answered Abby.

"Vicious and cunning," said Connor. "Like Stella. "

"Not really," said Abby. "It's just doing what it was built to do."

"Like Stella?" asked Becker, smirking. Jess frowned.

"Normally I would just ignore you all," said Lester, "but as it concerns me, I am a bit curious. Why do you refer to her by a predator's name? "

"She is a predator," said Jess. "She likes tempting men. It's a game to her. She doesn't care who she hurts." Jess stood, looking tiny and wounded.

Becker took her in his arms, and kissed her head. "She can't hurt us, anymore," he said softly. "We're together. Right?"

Jess smiled, and nodded.

Lester watched the couple. The pained look on Jess' face had been very sobering. "Well, uh. It doesn't matter," he said. "I do appreciate the concern, but do not worry. I am married, off limits. Stella will just have to admire me from afar."

"Stella won't settle for that," said Matt.

"No she won't," said Abby.

"In fact it turns her on," commented Connor. "She likes competition."

"Does she?" asked Emily, looking at Matt.

He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Do yourself a favor," said Becker. "When you see Stella coming, hide."

"Good idea," said Connor, laughing. "Especially if she wears a trench coat."

Their conversation was interrupted by the ADD blaring.

"Oh, thank God," said Matt, following closely behind Jess as she ran to the ADD.

"Has this been an uncomfortable conversation for you, Matt?" asked Becker, smirking at him.

"Shut up," muttered Matt.

"Wow, this is freaky," said Jess. "We've been talking about the barracuda, and guess where the anomaly is?"

"Water?" asked Matt.

"Bingo."

"That is weird," said Connor.

"It's unfortunate," said Jess. "Hard to hack into CCTV underwater."

Becker chuckled. "I guess we're going blind."

"Till reports come in."

"That means sightings, at the least," said Matt.

"Attacks at the worst," said Jess. She tossed the black boxes around. "I'll keep you posted, soon as I have anything else."

"Thanks," said Matt.

"Be careful," Jess whispered to Becker, as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Always."

They ran to the lift, and disappeared inside.

Lester moved back toward his office. "Keep me apprised of any sightings," he said. "Creature or, um…."

Jess smiled at his nervous, embarrassed expression. "Barracuda?" she suggested.

"Yes, I'm going to my office now," he said, walking, "to take your boyfriend's advice."

"Are you sure, as director of this whole facility that you should be hiding from one of the staff?"

"Yes," said Lester, pulling his door shut behind him, and lowering all the blinds.

Jess chuckled.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Very long chapter, but it flowed so nicely. I really hated to break it up. Sorry. Also, this is the chapter with the creature. Again, I am not an expert. Details may not be entirely accurate.

1315 Words

Chapter Three, The Barracuda Bites Again

Jess turned to the comm and spoke into it, "Alright guys, I've got a Captain Peters and his boat standing by."

"Thanks, Jess," said Matt. "What about vacationers and house boats?"

"No worries. You'll have all the privacy you need. I've put out a toxic algae alert."

"You're scary, Jess."

"Thank you, Becker."

"What about our boat captain?" asked Abby.

"He's in the loop, according to Lester."

"How is our leader?" asked Matt.

"Hiding in his office," said Jess. "No predatory fish sightings on this end."

The team laughed.

"We're here Jess."

"Copy, Matt."

They boarded the boat, and found the captain briefed, as promised. "I take it the toxic algae story is a cover," said Captain Peters.

"Blame his girlfriend," said Matt, gesturing to Becker.

Captain Peters laughed. "She's efficient but persuasive. I wouldn't like to get on her radar."

"No, you wouldn't," said Becker.

"Be nice. I'm listening, you know," said Jess.

Becker shushed her. "Whenever you're ready, Captain."

Peters smiled. "Yes, Captain. Make yourselves comfortable, and let's go fishing."

He started up the boat.

"I don't like marine anomalies," griped Connor.

Becker smiled. "Don't like fishing?"

"You get attacked by lots of prehistoric fish, Becker?" Connor shot back. "If you knew what lived in prehistoric waters you wouldn't be so gung-ho. Besides, I almost lost Abby once."

Abby nodded, and moved next to him, hugging him.

"I read the file," said Jess, over comms. "It was horrible. Lay off him, Becker."

Becker smiled. "Yes, dear."

"Ugh. A domesticated Becker, scary," said Matt.

"Matt, lay off Becker," said Jess.

Matt smirked. "Yes dear."

The others laughed. "Any sightings yet, Jess?"

"None reported."

"What about your toys, Connor?"

"Toys, Becker? I'll have you know this is a top of the line scanner. It can reach practically to the bottom."

"Is it picking up anything?" asked Becker, unimpressed.

"No. Not yet," said Connor, hurt by Becker's lack of awe. "Hold on…I take that back. We've got blimps."

"Blimps?" asked Matt. "How many and how big?"

Connor read the screen. "Three. Can't tell the size."

"I see them!" cried Emily, pointing across the water.

Through the depths, the team could make out a long, lean fish, with a large snout-like head.

"They're saurichthys, a Triassic fish. Most closely related to sturgeon but resemble barracuda, with the narrow body and pointed snout. "

"Connor did you say barracuda?" asked Jess.

Connor smiled. "I did. Odd, huh?"

"So, this is Stella's ancestor, is it?" asked Matt.

"Funny," said Connor. "They aren't related to barracuda, just resemble them."

"They don't resemble Stella at all," said Abby. "They're magnificent."

The team laughed. Then there was splashing and churning in the water.

"Look at them go!" cried Becker.

"Hmm, clearly they're fast, powerful swimmers," said Matt, looking over the side of the boat with Becker.

"They are quite small. Compared to the creatures we normally encounter," said Emily.

"Yeah, about three feet long," said Connor. "Compared to Giant Barracudas which can grow to six feet, they do look kind of puny. Mind you, if we were small fish, we'd be terrified."

"Connor, I'm detecting more blimps," said Jess.

"Oh, Cool! Maybe we'll get to see if the theory that they hunted in packs is true!" Connor scanned the water. "Darn! Just more saurichthys; nothing for them to attack."

Becker smirked. "Stick your leg in."

"Becker, be nice," said Jess.

"Uh…Guys. I think they're curious about us," said Abby. "They're getting awful close."

"This could be a problem," said Connor.

The fish swam around the boat several times. Then they each made a passing swim, and slammed into the boat.

"That one tried to bite!" cried Connor, excitedly. "Here comes another!"

"Hold on!" cried Captain Peters.

He swerved the boat to avoid the attack, but more fish attacked from the other side.

"Tricky little things," mumbled Peters.

"I think they are attacking together," said Emily.

"I know!" cried Connor, grinning with excitement. "It's great!"

"You have issues, Temple," said Becker. "We got more incoming!" He braced for another blow.

"Did you see the teeth that time?" asked Peters.

They all nodded.

"No damage to the boat," said Matt.

"Yet," said the boat's Captain.

The team was shaken about as the attacks continued. Then the fish swam off a ways, but did not leave.

"Is the boat still intact?" asked Emily.

"Looks like it," said Abby, looking over board.

"For now," agreed Peters.

"They're trying to figure out what to do," said Connor, still observing the fish. "And what we are."

"I don't care," said Becker. "Hold still," he mumbled, as he took aim with an EMD.

"I don't think we're close enough," said Matt. "And they're too far under."

"If you want to pull us closer, or jump in and pull them out, be my guest," said Becker. He aimed and fired. One of the fish spasmed and fell limp.

"Got it!"

"That's no good," said Connor. "Not unless you want to dive in and retrieve the body."

"He's right," said Abby. "We have to return them through the anomaly. Now that fish is falling to the bottom."

Becker rolled his eyes. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Why didn't you both say something before I zapped it? I'm a soldier, not a fisherman."

Abby laughed. "Sorry, Becker."

"Any nets on board?" asked Matt.

"You bet," said Peters, digging in a bunk head. He tossed them several large nets.

"Here's what we'll do," said Matt eying the fish, still off in the distance. "Becker and I zap 'em, then Abby and Emily lay out the nets. Connor, you watch the fish, direct the girls where to lay the nets. Peters, keep the boat even."

"Will do."

"Ready?"

They all nodded. Peters eased the boat in, just off from the fish.

"Here they come!" called Connor.

"Right. Becker?"

"Ready."

Zap!

Zap!

"Two fish down on the right!" cried Connor.

The girls dragged the nets down and scooped the fish up.

"There is another one," said Emily.

"I think it's the one Becker shot before."

"I have it within the net," said Emily.

"Two more swimming on the left," said Connor.

"Got them!" cried Abby.

"More on the other side," said Connor.

This went on for a few minutes: zapping and netting.

"Anymore?" asked Becker.

"I don't see any," said Peters. "How about that scientific toy? It pick them up?"

Connor made a face, and went over to his 'toy.' "All clear," he said.

"That was productive," said Becker, looking at the mass of fish in the boat.

"Yeah, and we proved that they do hunt in packs."

"That's wonderful Connor," said the soldier, sarcastically.

"We need to hurry," said Abby. "These fish can't stay out long."

"On our way," said Matt.

"Make for the light thing?" asked Peters.

Matt nodded. They drove toward the anomaly and threw the fish out of the net, through the glowing ball of light.

"Excellent," said Becker. "Let's get back to Jess. Uh, I mean back."

Everyone snickered and laughed.

"Come on home, " said Jess. "Well done."

"Now that was an adventure," said Peters.

"Thanks for your help. And your discretion," said Matt, shaking his hand.

Peters laughed at the young Irishman. "People round here are used to fish tales, Mr. Anderson. It's not going to be hard to keep this story in the realm of the fantastic."

Matt nodded and laughed.

"Becker, what are you doing?" asked Connor, looking at the distracted Captain.

Becker turned red. "Nothing."

"You're acting like…" began Connor.

"What?"

"Like your listening to something in your comm," said Abby.

Connor laughed. "I know what it is."

"Shut up Temple."

"Jess is whispering sweet nothings on a private line, isn't she?"

"No," said Becker, turning his back to the others. His ears, though, tinted a light shade of pink.

"She so is," said Connor.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Another short one. Sorry. 872 words.

Chapter Four

Jess waited in the locker room for their return.

Connor walked in first. "Uh, Jess, this is the guys' room?"

"Yes, but no one was in here, so I waited to see…" she cut off as Becker walked in.

"Baby!" cried Jess, jumping into his arms. "Oh, your shirt's wet!"

"We were on a boat, Jess."

She giggled. "Right. Duh." She clung to him, happily.

Becker let her, but saw the smirks on Connor and Matt.

"Jess," he said, "not that I mind holding you in my arms, but, uh, maybe we should have a few boundaries."

"Like the men's locker room," offered Connor.

"Sorry," said Jess. "This was the first mission you were on since…"

"You snogged each other?" suggested Matt.

Becker turned red and stared menacingly at both men. Then to Jess, he said, "I think we should save moments like these for private."

"Amen," said Connor.

Jess nodded, sliding down. "I am sorry. I was worried."

Becker smiled. "I know. I'm sorry." He took her face in his and placed a strong, firm kiss on her lips.

"Ooh," groaned the other two.

"Oh, grow up," said Jess to them. She smiled at Becker. "I'll see you later."

Becker nodded, and opened the door. She left, blowing him kisses.

The room was eerily quiet.

"So…"

"Temple, stow it."

"Jess is a fine girl," said Matt.

"She is," said Connor.

Becker ignored them, going to his locker.

"Way too good for the likes of you," Matt said.

"Way too good," agreed Connor.

Becker kept still.

"So…how far has this…relationship gone?" asked Connor.

"None of your business."

"He speaks!" cried Matt.

"Becker…"

"Temple, Anderson, leave it. It's none of your business."

"You're right," said Connor. "Unless you hurt her then…"

"We'll be all over you," Matt said firmly.

"That's what I'd expect," said Becker. "I won't."

"Good, that's what we expect," said Matt. Connor nodded.

Becker pulled on a dry shirt, and shut the locker. "So, is this little chat over?"

"Yep."

"Good," he said, starting to leave.

That's when Lester strolled in, carrying a small box.

"Oh, you're back," he said, a little flustered.

"Yeah. It was easy. Like shooting fish…" started Connor.

"Ugh. Don't," said Becker.

Connor smiled, and finished his sentence, "in a barrel."

Matt laughed. Lester seemed occupied.

"You OK?" asked Matt.

"Uh, yes. Of course," he said, hurrying to his locker.

"What's in the box?" asked Connor.

"What box?" asked Lester. Then, seeing the three men stare at him, he said, "Oh, this box. It's nothing."

He threw the box into the locker. He smiled, unconvincingly.

"Was it a gift?" asked Becker.

"Huh? Oh, no. Well…"

All three of his subordinates shook their heads and chuckled sadly. "From Stella?" asked Matt.

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

They just stared.

"Fine. Yes, it was sent by Miss Blanch," he said, retrieving the box. "Nothing inappropriate or suggestive. In fact, they're damn fine cigars."

The others looked at them. Matt held one up. "Stella has good taste. In things."

Becker nodded. "Was there a note?"

"Yes, again nothing suggestive."

"Then why hide them?" asked Connor.

Lester sighed. "Gifts are a touchy subject. Especially when the sender is like Miss Blanch…"

"Blonde, built, and eager?"

"Indeed, Connor. Indeed."

Becker sighed. "Have you spoken to her?"

"No!"

Becker, Connor, and Matt laughed. "We understand, Lester," said Matt.

"We do," said Becker. "She sent me a St. Christopher's medallion."

"She did? What did you do?" asked Lester.

"Gave it back. Actually, I had Jess give it back to her."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea. I'll have Miss Parker return it."

Becker smiled. "Jess isn't her favorite person now. I doubt Stella will take it."

"Hmm. I see," said Lester. He sighed. "Any volunteers?" he asked the other two men.

They both backed away, shaking their heads.

"Cowards," mumbled Lester. "How about Miss Maitland?"

"She threatened to feed Stella to a raptor."

"Abby is concise and to the point," Lester said, causing the others to laugh loudly. "How about Lady Merchant?"

"She's the only one who hasn't…been at odds with Stella," said Matt, "but…"

"What?"

Becker smirked. "She's curious about Matt's history with Stella."

"Oh. Do you have history?"

"A brief, unimportant fling which I regret."

"More each day," quipped Becker.

"Thanks, Mate," said Matt, frowning, "but yeah. I do."

"I take it this was before Lady Merchant walked through from the 1800s?" asked Lester.

"Yeah. I never would have even looked at Stella with Emily around."

"That's what you should tell Emily," said Connor.

Matt nodded. "You're right."

"Yes, go to the Lady at once, and set her straight about you and Miss Blanch," said Lester, giving Matt an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "And then ask her to return these." Lester shoved the box of cigars at him, and walked to the door.

"You're a sensitive man, Lester," said Matt.

"I know," he said, and left.

"He's left you to ask Emily to do his dirty work. Nice," said Becker. "At least I was man enough to beg Jess to do mine myself."

Matt laughed. "Oh well. Sooner I get this over with…Catch you lads later." Matt left, taking the cigars with him.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1252 Words. Another long chapter, but again, I like it all together. Thanks.

Chapter Five

Matt found Emily sitting alone in the break room.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled. "Hello. What is that you hold?"

"Cigars," he said. "Stella sent them to Lester."

She raised her eyebrow. "She is persistent. It is fortunate, however, that she did not send them to his home."

"It is. I'm surprised, actually." Matt set the box of cigars on the table, and sat beside her. "Em, I…uh," he stopped talking and sighed. "I did have a past…thing with Stella. I don't want to talk about it because, frankly, there isn't much to tell. I just arrived in this time and Stella was affectionate and attentive."

Emily listened.

Matt went on. "As far as the…thing. It was really nothing. I have no attachment to her at all."

Emily nodded.

Matt squeezed her hand. " It's over, I promise."

Again, Emily nodded.

" Do you believe me?" asked Matt.

"I do," she said.

Matt sighed with relief.

"It is not that I question whether your feelings for Stella remain," she said. She sighed. "I…It is hard to explain the way I feel. It is as if this Barracuda has injected her venom within me."

"What do you mean?"

Emily frowned. "I am jealous."

Matt shook his head and chuckled. "You don't need to be."

"I cannot stop the feeling. Stella is a very alluring and beautiful woman. I do trust you. I do. However, I can see how any man would want her, perhaps even over someone he currently fancies."

Matt smiled. "I can't see anyone choosing her over you. Ever. She's nothing but beauty, Em. She has no substance. You're intelligent, brave, and compassionate, and much more. She doesn't compare to you."

She smiled. "Not even…in the bedroom?"

"Especially not there. " He stroked her hair, and met her lips for a tender kiss. "Don't feel jealous toward Stella, Em. It's a waste of time."

Emily nodded, but then smirked. "And we could be spending it much more wisely," she said.

He smirked back, and kissed her passionately. They kissed and cuddled for several minutes, until they heard giggling. They looked up to see Jess and Becker, entwined. Then they saw Matt and Emily and they both blushed.

"Hi," said Jess, a little flustered.

"HI," replied Matt. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," said Jess, unconvincingly.

Becker frowned. "Well, nothing now that we have an audience!"

"Becker!" Jess cried, turning bright pink. "Sh!"

The others chuckled. "Sorry, did we steal your idea?" asked Matt, holding Emily in his arms.

"No worries, it's a big place. Come on, Jess," Becker said, pulling her out of the room.

Matt and Emily laughed as they heard Jess saying, "I thought you wanted boundaries! Way to tell them what we were up to Becker!"

"A blind barracuda could see what they were up to," said Matt, leaning back into Emily's kiss.

Emily suddenly pulled back. "There is one thing you must still explain about the barracuda."

Matt sighed. "What?"

Emily raised her eyebrow. "What is the trench coat and why is it significant?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I must. Go on."

Matt sighed. "When Stella is tired of chasing her man, she…"

"She what, Matt?"

"She shows up at the guy's place wearing a long coat."

"I do not see why this is tempting."

Matt smiled uncomfortably. "She's wearing sexy lingerie underneath. Nothing else."

"Oh," said Emily. "That is when you gave in to her."

"Yes," he said, hanging his head low. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. We had not met."

"And if we had, Stella never would have tempted me."

"No?"

"No."

"Matt? I would like to buy a trench coat and sexy lingerie."

Matt's face broke into a huge grin. "Now you're talking."

She smiled, and kissed him.

"I'd love to stay here, with you all day, but Lester left me with a job. Actually, he wants me to push it off on you."

"What job?" asked Emily.

Matt sighed. "Returning these cigars to Stella."

Emily smiled. "I would be happy to do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, with a skeptic look. "You know you can't maim her or anything, right?"

She smiled more pleasantly. "Matt, I am surprised at you." She smirked. "There are ways of inflicting pain that do not leave a mark."

Matt laughed. "Tell me you're joking."

Emily just smiled. She kissed him tenderly, then picked up the cigar box. "I will not harm her. I promise."

Matt nodded. "Thank you. The research department is under staffed as it is."

Emily found Stella alone, sitting at a desk. She placed the cigars directly in front of her. Stella looked up, questioningly.

"Lester sends his thanks, but cannot accept this gift."

Stella said nothing, just looked Emily over, as if sizing up an enemy. "He asked you to return them?" she finally inquired.

"He did."

"Why you, Emily?"

"Why would he not ask me?"

"I'm just surprised. I didn't realize that there was anything between you and the boss." Stella looked her in the eyes, daring her to reveal some juicy secret.

Emily held her gaze. "There is nothing but a professional relationship between us. Although, I do admire him."

"I see," said Stella. "I admire him as well. I merely sent these cigars to let him know."

"Of course, however, it is always a delicate situation between employer and staff. I am sure he meant no disrespect in returning them."

"I'm sure he didn't," responded Stella. "Thank you."

Emily nodded, and turned to leave.

"How is Matt?" asked Stella.

Emily turned. "He is well. I'm sure he would appreciate you asking."

Stella smiled and nodded. "We were close once. Did he tell you?"

"He did."

"Really? That's surprising. I thought he wanted to keep our affair…quiet."

Emily smiled. "Affair? Matt said it was over quickly."

"Of course he did, Emily."

"What do you mean to imply?"

"Nothing. It's just…well, it seems we remember it differently."

"Yes, you do," said Emily.

It was her turn to size up Stella. She wore a low-cut tangerine top, garish red lipstick and nail polish, and a chunky silver necklace. She was screaming for attention.

Emily did not intend to give her much. "It does not concern me, however. It is over."

Stella smiled slowly. "Is it?" she asked coyly, giving Emily her best seductive smile.

Emily actually laughed. "Pardon me," she said demurely. "I do not mean to be rude, but yes, I am sure it is over. Excuse me, I believe we have no need of further discussions."

With that, Emily left. She was still chuckling when she met up with Matt.

"What?" he asked.

"The barracuda is as calculated and sly as I have heard," she said. "However, she is not as graceful as her namesake."

"What did Stella do?"

"Nothing. She said much however."

Matt raised his eyebrow, and Emily laughed. "She tried to lead me to believe your dalliance with her was continuing," she said.

Matt shook his head, and rubbed a hand over his face.

Emily reassured him. "Do not fret. I did not fall for her obvious ploy. In fact, I believe it backfired."

"Did it?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "She is a predator, it is clear, but she is far less skilled then others I have encountered."

Matt laughed. "So you and me…"

"Oh, our dalliance continues."

"What we have is far more than a dalliance, Em."

"Indeed," she said, pulling him into her embrace.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This ends in the middle of a scene, but I'm setting up for something.

1423 Words

Chapter Six

Matt and Emily wandered into Ops, holding hands. Jess was diligently at work, alone at the ADD.

"No Becker?" asked Matt. "He's been glued to you."

Jess gave him a dirty look.

"What was that for?"

Jess ignored him.

"Is there a problem Jess?" asked Emily.

"No. Becker and I were reprimanded by Lester, that's all."

"Why?"

Jess blushed. "Never mind."

Matt laughed. "I take it you were caught engaging in some…friendly behavior?"

Jess grunted. "Now Becker wants to stay professional at work."

"Don't worry, Jess," said Matt. "He'll change his mind."

Jess frowned. "You think ?"

"Indeed," said Emily. "He is a man. He is weak when it comes to the female charms."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Emily smirked. "Becker will be…affectionate at work very soon. Do not fear." She winked at Jess, then gave Matt a teasing look.

"You women are going to kill me," said Matt.

Jess smiled. "Good."

"You are grumpy," said Matt.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing to my woman?" asked Becker, walking in.

"Now I'm your woman?" asked Jess. "I thought you wanted to keep your distance from me at the ARC?"

Becker smirked, bending down beside her. "I tried. Thirty whole minutes, Jess and I can't take it anymore."

Jess giggled. Becker pulled her gently to him and kissed her.

"He succumbed faster than I believed," said Emily.

"You're a sorry excuse for a male, Becker," said Matt.

Becker kept kissing Jess waving Matt to go away.

"Ah, I see the day is ending as it began," said Lester, locking his office, "with my head of security locked to my field coordinator's lips. Charming. You two are going to give me an ulcer."

Jess pulled away from Becker's kiss. "Sorry."

"I'm not," said Becker.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Good night. Try not to spoil my breakfast in the morning by pawing on each other, will you?"

"Can't make any promises," said Becker.

Lester shook his head, and strolled out of Ops.

"Is it safe to let him go?" asked Jess. "What about Stella? You know she isn't giving up."

"What do you suggest?" asked Matt. "I'm not giving up my evening to be with Lester. You?"

Jess looked at Becker. "No," she said, blushing. "Lester will just have to fend off her advances himself."

Becker chuckled. "I second that."

Lester was strolling through the car park when he heard a scream. He ran toward it, and found Stella lying on the concrete. "Good lord! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you! Oh, Mr. Lester, you saved me!"

"I did? From what?"

"That prehistoric creature!"

Abby just happened to be strolling by. "Oh, did Rex get out again?" she asked with a smirk.

Stella stared hostilely at her. "It was not your pet! This thing was huge and menacing!"

"I didn't see anything," said Lester.

"Me either," said Abby, "I didn't hear anything either. There aren't any alarms. Do you hear any Stella?" Abby smiled, daring her to continue with this trick. "Anyway, it's safe now. Right?"

Stella stared at Abby's playful eyes. She wouldn't give up so easily. "Yes, you're right Abby. I'm safe, now that Lesty is here."

"Lesty?" asked Abby and Lester in unison.

"Please don't address me in such a manner."

"Oh, I think it's a cute pet name for us to have."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Pet names. Really?"

Lester began to tremble. "Uh. No. Pet names are inappropriate for the work place. Let's stick to Mr. and Miss, shall we? Now, excuse me, Ladies. I must dash." He made a quick escape, before Stella could say a thing.

Stella grimaced as her prey eluded her. For the moment.

Abby stared at her. "Word of advice, Stella. I'd back off Lester. He's the boss. He could make your life very uncomfortable."

Stella glared. "I don't need advice," she said coldly, and left.

Abby shook her head, heading back into the ARC when she caught a glimpse of black hair darting out from behind a car. "Connor?"

"Abby. Is she gone?" he asked.

She laughed. "It's all clear."

He sighed. "Sorry. I hate running into that woman alone. She's terrifying."

"Well, she's gone. I'll protect you anyway," she said, holding out her hand.

Connor took it, and let her pull him up. He hugged her. "Thanks Abby."

"You didn't see any creature, did you?"

"No. You're right. Stella made it up. Of course, she'd pretend to faint in terror from the sight of a chameleon if there was a cute enough bloke around."

Abby laughed. "True, Connor. Very true."

"Poor Lester. How is he going to get out of this? Becker had Jess, I had you, who's Lester got?" asked Connor.

"His wife."

"She's not aware of the Barracuda's wiles. Think she'd believe us?"

"Don't know, Conn. But that's who else Lester has: us: you me, Becker, Jess, Emily and Matt."

"Yeah. We'll save him."

She smiled at her brave boyfriend who had just been hiding. "We will."

Lester took a sip of brandy, kicked off his shoes, and leaned the recliner back. He sighed. "Alone and relaxing in my castle," he said aloud. The grandfather clock chimed the arrival of evening. He began to fall asleep in his study.

Then the peace was shattered by the doorbell. Lester grumbled, slipped on his shoes, and made way to the front door. "Yes, what is it?" he asked grumpily, as he opened the door.

His mouth dropped open. "Miss Blanch?" he whispered.

Stella stood in his doorway, wearing the famous trench coat. "Hello, Mr. Lester. May I come in?"

"I…uh…what? You're….coat…Come in?"

Stella obviously had not heard the last part as a question. She smiled and wiggled inside.

"What a lovely evening," she said. "Don't you think?"

Lester stared. Finally, he found his voice. "Why are you here?"

Stella smiled, throwing her hair back. "I'm a bit warm," she said, opening the coat slowly. It revealed a deep burgundy bra and panty set. She wore nothing else but high-heeled shoes.

Lester stared in stunned disbelief.

"That's better," she said, slowing easing the coat down her back, and onto the floor.

"You're…practically…naked," he whispered hoarsely.

"Do you like?" she asked, seductively. "Why don't you join me?"

Lester's eyes bugged out and he was frozen still. Stella took advantage of his shock to move closer. She reached out for his tie and began to loosen it.

"I…beg…your pardon!" he cried, finally waking up. He swatted her hands away. "How dare you!"

Stella only giggled. "Loosen up Lesty. You're so stuffy," she said, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

"Don't do that!" He cried, taking several steps back.

"Come on Lesty. I think you know what I want. Let's stop pretending. I know you want it too."

"I what? No, I don't…I am married."

She giggled. "So?"

"I…uh…" he began. Suddenly he composed himself. "Leave, please!"

"Do you really want me to? Are you very, very sure?"

Lester took a moment. She was lovely, and young. Her golden hair was shiny and presumably soft. Her skin, and there was a lot of it to see, was probably just as soft. Lester felt a slight stirring inside. Then he said to himself, 'Now this is a temptation.'

"Well?" asked the barracuda.

"Just a moment," he said. "I need a drink. Would you care for one?"

Stella smiled. She had him. "I'd love one. Thank you."

He nodded, motioned her to follow him into the study. He poured her a brandy, while she made herself cozy by lounging seductively on the sofa.

"Thank you," she said as he handed the drink to her.

"Not at all," he said. "My wife is due back."

"I know, but she'll be a while. There is a massive sale she can't afford to miss. I know because I emailed her the information."

Lester sat in his recliner. "Did you? That was clever."

She smiled.

"So…how much time to you suppose we have?"

"Oh, enough," she said, drawing her finger around the top of the glass.

He smiled. "Good." They stared at each other over their glasses. "As you said, I am rather stuffy. Mind if I do a quick change?"

"That's not necessary."

"I'm a gentleman Miss Blanch. I dress for…occasions."

Stella smiled. "Ooh. Now I'm curious. What did you have in mind to change into?"

Lester smiled. "You'll see. I shan't be a moment," he said, leaving Stella sipping and lying nearly naked in his study.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This may be silly. Lester may be slightly out of character. Honestly, I didn't know how to end it! I kind of wrote myself into a corner. Hope you are alright with this ending.

1057 Words

Chapter Seven, Conclusion

Stella was ecstatic. The boss! She'd had men in authority before, but Lester would be a triumph. All the secrets he must know! Plus, she couldn't wait to share this news with certain high and mighty people who thought they were smarter and more powerful than she.

She couldn't wait to see their faces: Becker, Jess, Connor, Abby, and Matt. Emily. Having Lester would put them all in her power. She was giddy in her giggling.

She smiled as she heard the door to the study open. Lester strutted in, wearing an actual smoking jacket with bare legs peaking from beneath it. It appeared to be the only thing he wore.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see one of these!"

"Really?" he asked. "Have a feel. It's velvet."

Stella got up, and ran her fingers over the velvet of the jacket. "Luscious," she whispered.

He smiled. "Indeed."

Stella was close now. She leaned toward him to kiss his lips.

And Lester coughed in her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How frightfully rude of me."

"It's…fine," she said. "Why don't we sit?"

"Fine, fine," he said.

They sat together on the sofa, Stella scooting closer. She ran her fingers along his legs, moving up and under the smoking jacket.

Lester caught her hand. "Not yet," he said with a coy smile. "You are eager, aren't you?"

She smiled. "I am."

"Well, you have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a little surprise for you."

Stella played with his hair. "What?"

"Let's just say there is something being delivered here."

"For me?"

"Yes," he said, sweetly with giggles.

"Oh, Lesty! Give me a hint!"

"Nope."

Then the bell rang. Lester popped open his mouth playfully. "That must be it!" he cried with glee. He walked to the study door. "Don't go away!" he said to her, in a playful, giddy voice.

She shook her head. "I won't!" she called back.

Lester smiled as he left to answer the door.

Stella sat, her eyes trained on the study door, waiting for her surprise. In it walked.

"Hi!" cried Jess Parker. "We brought Chinese!"

"What?" screamed Stella, jumping up.

"And beer," said Becker, strolling in, followed by a beaming Lester.

"Why…what…are they doing here?" she screamed.

"They're making the delivery," Lester said. "You will stay?"

Becker and Jess nodded.

"Oh , it smells heavenly, "I'm starving! " cried Lester.

"Stella looks cold," said Becker.

"Yes, give her your jacket," said Jess. "Be a gentleman."

"Right you are. Here Miss Blanch," said Lester pulling off the smoking jacket to reveal that he was not naked underneath. He wore a suit, with the pants rolled up to his knees. He draped the jacket over Stella.

"Movies are here!" cried Abby's voice.

Stella turned to see Abby and Connor walking in with several DVDs .

"Excellent! Can't have a party without entertainment, can we?" asked Lester to Stella. He was still giddy with Joy.

Stella was not.

"What flick are we watching?" asked Jess.

Stella stood dumbstruck. She watched as they flitted around, dishing up food and babbling with each other.

"Knock, knock," said Matt, entering the study. "Who wants Thai?"

"I do hope we brought enough," said Emily, walking in behind him.

"Oh, lovely," said Lester. "Come, join the party. I love Thai food."

Stella stood in disbelief. Her face was red with fury, and embarrassment. They were mocking her.

"You'll all pay for this!" she screamed.

"We've already paid for the food," said Jess.

"And the movies," said Connor, appearing as clueless as Jess.

Stella fumed. She stared daggers at them all. "You will wish you'd never crossed me!"

"We already do," said Becker, popping a cracker into his mouth.

"Oh, Miss Blanch, don't forget your coat," said Lester. "I believe it's still lying in the hall way where you…uh, dropped it."

Stella said nothing, but turned to go.

"One moment," said Emily, walking up to her. "I do not enjoy these games. I warn you. I have ended the lives of creatures larger and more ferocious than you. I am not as civilized as I once was, or as the people behind me are now. Hurt any of them in any way, and you will see why I survived so long through a multitude of anomalies. Do you understand?"

Stella turned white. She nodded, then left quickly.

"I love you," said Matt with an expression of adoration.

Emily smiled. She turned to Lester. "I apologize for threatening her in your home."

"No need. It was very entertaining and I am in your debt, Lady Merchant. Here, have some brandy, compliments of the house."

"Thank you," said Emily, accepting the glass graciously.

"That was brilliant," said Jess.

"It was," said Abby.

Emily blushed. "I hope she heeds my words."

"She'd be stupid not to," said Connor.

"If she doesn't," said Becker, "We'll deal with her."

"Quite right, there is safety in numbers," said Lester. "By the way, thank you all for coming so promptly."

Jess giggled. "You sounded desperate when you phoned."

"He was desperate," said Becker, with a chuckle.

"Indeed," agreed Lester.

"James!" called a female voice.

"In the study darling."

"I don't know who sent me that email, but there was no special sale," she said, stopping as she saw the people in the study. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't know we had guests."

"Colleagues, dear. High time you met them," he said, introducing her to each one. "We ordered food."

"Prawn cracker?" offered Jess.

Mrs. Lester nodded. "Thank you," she said, taking it. "It's delicious. Well, look at this, a party!"

Lester smiled.

Mrs. Lester looked at him. "James dear, are you feeling all right?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You never have people over, unless I force you. Plus, you're much happier than normal."

The others giggled.

"Am I? Must be the day we had at the office."

"Was it special?"

"Yes, dear. We all went fishing."

His subordinates all stifled laughs. Jess nearly choked. Luckily, Becker was more than eager to perform lip to lip resuscitation.

"Fishing?" asked Mrs. Lester. "At the office? That's unexpected."

"Well, dear, in our line of work, we sometimes encounter the unexpected."

"Amen," whispered Connor. Abby laughed.

"Fishing," repeated Mrs. Lester. "How odd. Well, did you catch anything?"

Lester looked at his team and grinned broadly. "Just a barracuda, dear."

The End


End file.
